Vampire VS Werewolf
by Pink Pal
Summary: When Edward and Jacob come across one another, a fight always starts (much to Bella's annoyance as they always fight over her)! However one day, the fight turns in to war and Bella faces the toughest descision of her life; who should she be with, Edward or Jacob, Vampire or Werewolf? Will she make the right choice or suffer the severe consequences?
1. Chapter 1: Let's Do Battle!

**This is my first Twilight Fan fiction! I hope it goes well! Please please please remember to review this story, I haven't been getting any reviews on my stories at all and how am I supposed to improve any of my future stories if no one is even reviewing them? I can't. It really annoys me, so I would be so so grateful to anyone who reviews this, I promise I will use everyone's advice for my future stories and I do accept all criticism so please feel free to review whatever you think! Thank you and enjoy the story!**

"No...stop...please...Jacob...don't hurt him...I love him..." gasped Bella Swan as she tossed and turned in her warm, comfortable bed, sweat gathering across her forehead. She was dreaming, well, having a nightmare really. Edward and Jacob hadn't been getting along at all recently. In fact, they really want each other dead! The reason for this was Bella. They both loved Bella. Bella had felt torn between the two young men, but she preferred Edward. She had always preferred Edward. This had infuriated Jacob to the point of him running away and hiding from her for so many weeks in utter disgust of her decision. Bella sort of felt sorry for him, but she didn't as she had loved Edward first, and she and Jacob could still be close friends, but Jacob wasn't being a good friend as he would never accept her choices.

In the nightmare, she and Edward were walking through the forest together, admiring the scenery of multicoloured flowers scattered everywhere and rays of warming sunlight pouring through the gaps in-between the lush green leaves of the towering trees above. They were both laughing and grinning with joy, which is how Bella always was with Edward around. He was the light to her darkness, the joy to her sadness. He meant everything to her, even her own life which had been on the line so many times she had lost count!

Bella and Edward were wandering through the forest, when suddenly a tall black figure dropped from one of the trees and landed neatly on the ground on two feet. Bella and Edward stopped moving and gasped in shock and horror as they recognized the man with smooth jet-black hair, light peach skin, sharp chocolate-brown eyes, and snow-white teeth which were big and pointy like razors. "J-J-Jacob?" spluttered Bella, stammering back in surprise. "Hi Bella, having fun with mister blood-sucker here?" asked Jacob, a growl in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at Edward who glared threatingly at him in response. "Y-Yeah, I am." answered Bella, her voice growing weak in fear that a fight was about to start any second. "Infact, we were just about to leave and go back to Bella's house. Let's go Bella." pointed out Edward, carefully wrapping his arm around Bella and leading her away from Edward. A low growl reverted in Jacob's throat. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, Vampire!" he exclaimed. Edward glanced back at him, "Oh believe me, I'm just protecting Bella from your violent claws, not that you'd care, you vile dog!" snarled Edward. "Insult me again and it'll be the last thing you ever do! Get that fact into your cold head, snowman!" threatened Jacob in a mocking way. That was it. He'd pulled the last straw well and truly this time!

Edward released Bella and zoomed with his super Vampire speed up to Jacob and hit him straight on before he had time to react. Bella watched in terror as Jacob was sent flying into his tree, which he hit with great force! "JACOB!" she cried, sprinting up to him as he lay on the ground on his front, silent and still like a statue. Praying he was fine, Bella knelt down beside him and was reaching her hand out towards his neck to feel his pulse, but she shuffled back in shock when he suddenly sprang to his feet.

Jacob could have killed Edward with the fuming glare he was giving him. Bella had never seen Jacob so angry before, not even all those times he had encountered Edward before! She then realized what was about to happen…Jacob was going to transform into his Werewolf form, his true form, and attack Edward. Bella was not going to let that happen. She didn't want either of them fighting over her. Without stopping to think, Bella scrambled up to her feet and stood in front of Jacob, blocking his view of Edward.

"Get outta the way, Bella." ordered Jacob calmly. Bella swallowed a loud whimper that tried to force its way up her throat and out her mouth. "No, Jacob. I won't let you and Edward fight over me, not again! This is getting ridiculous now! It has to stop right now! Do you hear me?!" she yelled. "Oh please, don't waste your breath defending this monster you call a man! He's going to ruin your life, and he knows it! He wants that! He's always wanted that right from the start when you two first met! Just look at him Bella, open your eyes…..he's a Vampire! He's no friend of humans, he's their predator, he EATS humans! He wants to eat you and he will, I know he will! But he's gonna have to get through me first to get to you!" exclaimed Jacob, shoving Bella aside so she fell over.

"NO! STOP!" she screeched….too late. Where Jacob had been standing, there was a large, hazel-furred Wolf baring its knife-like talons that were dripping with sliver. Edward tensed his muscles so they were ready to fight. Bella slapped her hands over her ears and turned away from the pair, as Jacob pounced straight at Edward!

Edward was able to dash out the way before Jacob could hit him, but Jacob noticed this and skidded to a halt before he collided into a tree. Edward sprinted at Jacob and leapt onto his back, clinging onto his fur. Roaring with frustration, Jacob flung Edward off him, causing some of his precious fur to be ripped out. Edward landed on his back on the ground, but sprang to his feet and jumped up high into the air as Jacob slammed his huge paws on the ground where Edward had been. Edward clung onto a tree branch, flipping himself up onto it so he was standing on top of it. "Jacob, just stop! One of us is gonna get killed if we carry on like this! I don't wanna hurt you, let's just talk and sort things out that way!" pleaded Edward. Jacob ignored him and started climbing up the tree, digging his rock-hard claws inside the solid bark.

Edward dropped down off the branch on to the ground, and Jacob dropped off the tree trunk. The two glared madly at each other for a few minutes, but then Jacob pounced on top of Edward and slashed his claws out at Edward's chest….

"EDWARD!" shrieked Bella, jerking up in her bed. Gallons of sticky sweat had formed along her forehead, and her sheets were wrapped tightly around her body as she had been tossing and turning a lot in her sleep. She sighed with relief. It had just been a dream. Well, a nightmare, to put it more precisely.

Suddenly, she heard a fearsome roar followed by a paining scream coming from somewhere outside her house. Then all was silent. The noises had sounded too familiar. Bella gasped in fear, "No…"

**So, that's the first chapter! What did you think? Please please please don't leave this page until you've told me your opinion on this chapter, I would be ever so grateful! I'm not gonna start the next chapter until I get some reviews on how this chapter went, so I can work properly on the next one! If you wanna know what happens next, and it's gonna be thrilling and disturbing at the same time, please review what you thought of this! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2: It Was Just A Dream?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I appreciate hearing other people's ideas and I will be checking out their stories! Please remember, if there's something I'm doing wrong, do tell me about it** **so I won't do it again! I accept all criticism! Thank you and here's chapter 2!**

Thud thud thud went Bella's feet as she charged down the stairs and towards the door leading outside her house. She had to see if this was for real or if she was just imagining it over the shock of her drea…nightmare.

"Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I ever get a good sleep without having a nightmare?" Bella sighed to herself under her breath as she reached out for the door handle but was stopped by her Dad. "Bella, where are you going? You're not even dressed yet!" he asked, gripping her arm tightly so she couldn't move. Bella's skin started to break into a sweat again as she racked her brain trying hard to think of a reply. There was none.

"Come on Bella, if you wanna go outside you have to be dressed! Go back upstairs and get ready, then I'll let you go out." Instructed her Dad, releasing her arm. Nodding, Bella slowly but surely made her way away from the door and back upstairs. "Stupid brain!" she cursed as quietly as she could to herself so her Dad wouldn't hear her.

In her bedroom, she ragged back the silky white curtains and stared warily out of her window. It was all frosted up from the low temperatures of the night. Growling with frustration, Bella flung her wardrobe open and dragged out a random red shirt and black jeans. She tore her nightie off and tossed it on her bed in a tangled mess, and threw the clothes on. There wasn't a moment to waste, she had to get outside!

Finally, she managed to zoom down the stairs and out the door before anyone could prevent her. The atmosphere was frozen still and eerily silent. Frost-bitten trees drooped miserably over the other side of the shimmering-with-ice road, as rusty old cars slowly trundled past trying not to slip on the thick ice. The lush green grasses of people's gardens had drowned underneath the fresh, crispy white snow covering the ground.

Bella glanced curiously around, but there was no sign of Edward or Jacob. "Oh well, it was probably just my imagination…strange though, it sounded so real, so like it was actually happening! I must see them to check on them, but who should I visit first? Jacob lives closer, so I'll visit him first, and then I'll see Edward!" she decided. Praying the two would be okay, Bella started walking quickly but carefully down the road towards Jacob's Wolf-infested house. She had a feeling this was going to be bad…


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Let Nobody Hurt You!

Bella held her breath as she knocked on the front door of the Werewolves' house and waited for someone to open it. She was hoping Jacob was going to open it, however instead the door flung open and a screaming with anger woman, who had short jet-black hair that curled underneath her chin and big almost-black eyes, sprang on top of her. "It's me Bella!" shrieked Bella in horror that the woman, Leah, had just attacked her!

Leah gasped in shock at what she had just done and helped Bella to her feet. "I'm ever so sorry Bella, I thought you were one of the Cullens coming to finish us off!" apologized Leah. Bella's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "W-What happened? Where's Jacob? I have to see him quickly!" she breathed, pushing past Leah but Leah grabbed her arm tightly and held her back.

"No Bella, you mustn't! Jacob doesn't want to see anyone right now, he wants to be left alone! Go back home and Jacob will come and see you once he feels better, please!" pleaded Leah. "I can't just go home, this is too important! I have to see him now before it's too late! I'm going to stop all this fighting!" cried Bella.

"So Edward told you about our little fight, did he?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet."

"But then how do you know?"

"Erm…I….oh…look, I'll explain everything after I've seen Jacob. Please Leah! You know I wouldn't hurt Jacob, he's my closest friend!"

"No…you…oh…go on then. But I must warn you, he isn't in a good mood, so be careful what you say."

"Thank you."

Bella walked past a frowning Leah who closed the door behind her. After walking down the silent hallway, she reached Jacob's room. Tensing every muscle in her body up, Bella knocked on the door and stood away from the door in case anyone else jumped out at her.

"Get lost Seth you annoying little twat! Your stupid pranks are lame!" growled a recognizable voice from behind the door. It was a clearly annoyed Jacob. "Jacob, it's me, Bella!" responded Bella. There was silence for a few minutes, and then the door slowly but surely creaked open, and a sharp brown eye peered round the door at her. Bella shivered at the hate in it, it was not Jacob's normal look.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" asked Jacob, fully opening the door and pulling her inside the small room where the covered-in-sweat bed quilt was all over the floor like a large white sea.

"I wanted to check on you and ask you something." Bella answered. "I know a fight happened between you and the Cullens! But I want to know why it happened. What were you fighting about now? I hope it's not me again!" Jacob turned away and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it was. I was heading to your house to see if you wanted to hang out with me today when that Emmett Cullen guy stopped me and told me to stay away from you as I'm dangerous and you like Edward, not me. I told him to get out of my way but he refused and shoved me over. Leah had been sneakily following me to make sure I'd be safe, and she attacked Emmett. That's when a fight happened. Me and Leah soon found ourselves outnumbered when the other Cullens turned up thanks to that Alice friend of yours and joined the fight! It was a brutal fight, but me and Leah managed to escape! We were lucky we got away alive! I don't know why you like those blood-sucking freaks, they're monsters the lot of them!" explained Jacob, revealing the bleeding cuts and infected wounds trailing down his arms, side, and legs.

Bella started sobbing bitterly. This concerned Jacob. "What's the matter?" he questioned, standing in front of her and stroking his blood-stained fingers through her silky brown hair. "This is all my fault. None of this would be happening, no one would be getting hurt if I wasn't here! I should have never come to Fawkes!" weeped Bella. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his boiling chest. "No, it's not your fault, don't ever think that!" he told her.

As Bella continued to cry her heart out, Jacob glared out the window and said in his head "You're dead meat Edward Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4: Friend Or Foe?

"How's your bike Jake?" questioned Bella as her and Jacob strolled to the wolves' garage where Jacob's bulky black motorbike was stored. "She's beautiful, I spent hours cleaning her and pumping up her tires yesterday so she's ready to roll now! Wanna ride on her?" asked Jacob, getting two shimmering silver helmets out of a cardboard box. Bella grinned. "Sure!" she said.

The wind slashed back Bella's long brown hair and the trees sprinted past as Bella sat behind Jacob on his motorbike, which was running at speeds of up to 60 miles per hour! Terrified for her life, Bella clung onto Jacob like she was holding onto a rock while dangling over a cliff edge! Jacob was laughing and cheering so hard he nearly lost his voice as he yanked back the gear handle, rapidly increasing the bike's speed and causing Bella to scream.

Suddenly, when Bella turned her head to the side to watch all the forest dashing past them, she saw a familiar man with tussled brown hair, icy-looking white skin, and big yellow eyes…it was Edward. Edward was hurdling through the forest, following the motorbike. Watching in surprise, Bella gasped as he snapped his head around to glare at her with narrow eyes that were so full of hatred, it turned Bella's stomach upside down. Just then, Jacob breathed in heavily through his nose as he smelt the scent of a vampire close by, and gritting his teeth together, he turned the bike round and started heading back towards his home, with Edward still hot on their heels.

They were about to turn round a corner which would take them straight down the path leading up to the wolves' house, when all of a sudden, Edward zoomed in front of them and stood in their way. Breathing heavily, Jacob slammed on the breaks and Bella screamed as the bike screeched to a halt, almost flipping them over the handlebars! Edward still had the hateful expression showing crystal clearly on his face.

Jacob leapt of the bike and strode over to Edward. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You could have seriously hurt Bella then or even killed her, and I would have torn you to pieces and chewed every single piece till there was nothing left!" he growled lowly. "Maybe next time you won't attack my family, Emmett and Alice can't even move now that they're so injured by you and your hairball friend!" hissed Edward.

"Good, serves them right for messing with us, I would have thought the amount of times we've kicked your damn asses you would have learnt better by now! But no, you haven't got a brain as well as muscles, that's what makes you all so deliciously weak!" sneered Jacob. Stiffening up and breathing heavily, Edward prepared to punch the living daylight out of Jacob when Bella sprung in-between them, causing him to relax.

"Will the pair of you just stop fighting for one minute!" cried Bella. "Bella, come with me, you're not safe with him and his pack of wild mutts!" said Edward. "She's safer with us than she'd ever be with you! You're a Vampire, you drink human blood for god's sake, what could ever make you think that Bella is anywhere near safe with you!" objected Jacob, grabbing Bella's arm and forcing her towards him. "If I wanted to drink her blood I would have done it already, but I've learnt how to control my thirst so the smell doesn't bother me anymore!" corrected Edward. "Ever since Bella has been with you she has been in danger, she nearly died several times at the hand of your kind and it's all because she met you and decided she wanted to be with you! Let me tell you that when you left ages ago for a few months and Bella hung around with me, she was never in any danger once, she was safe, happy! Then you just had to come back and start all this Bella being hunted down by some blood suckers crap! You know what I think? I think, she likes me a lot more than she has ever liked you, I could even say she loves me, but she won't admit it because she's scared of you!" explained Jacob. "Jacob, stop it that's not true and you know it! I love Edward, you're my friend, I like you as my friend but I don't love you! Please, just walk away from each other before this turns into another fight! Edward, I'll come with you! Just stop this!" pleaded Bella, standing next to Edward.

"Fine, if you wanna be with him, you be with him and stay away from me!" exclaimed Jacob, clambering back onto his motorbike and speeding away. "Wait! Jacob! I didn't mean it like…" called Bella, but it was too late. He had gone. Edward smirked victoriously until Bella spun round to face him and gave him a harsh glare. "Don't think I'm too pleased with you either." She pointed out. Not replying, Edward picked her up and ran to his house with her in his arms, a furious Leah in her Werewolf form watching them from behind the bushes.


	5. Chapter 5: Safer With Us?

Finally, Edward and Bella reached the gigantic, posh house of the Cullens. The only sound that could be heard was the crispy brown autumn leaves scratching against each other like nails against wood as the infuriated wind raged through Fawkes as fast as Edward can run! The icy chill it carried broke goose bumps out all over Bella's skin and stood every hair on her arms up straight. Without hesitating, Edward yanked the front door open so it smacked against the cracked wall, causing paint to collapse off it, and took Bella into the house. She gasped in delight as the luxurious warmth of the building melted into her skin like boiling chocolate.

A familiar figure hurled round the corner and threw their arms around Bella, hugging her so tight she could hardly breathe! "A-Alice! Not so hard!" choked Bella. Chuckling, Alice released her and held her hands. "It's good to see you, Bella!" she said happily. The threesome entered the dining room where they were greeted by the rest of the Cullens, Bella did feel overjoyed to be there, she always did.

"Seen your dog friend recently?" asked Emmet, smirking. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs with annoyance. "Ow! Hey, what was that for Rosalie?" yelled Emmet angrily. "That's enough mocking Jacob, Emmet! You know Bella is friends with him, you may not like him but she does, so keep your mouth closed unless you've got something nice to say, understand?" exclaimed Rosalie. Everyone glanced at her in surprisement, they had never heard her shout at anyone like that before, but she had the perfect voice for telling people off!

"ANYWAY, how are you Bella?" asked Esme, strolling up towards Bella and wrapping her arm around her. Bella stared into her scarlet-red eyes and replied, "I'm fine thanks, well, apart from the fact that Jacob has fallen out with me now since I've come here instead of going out with him." Emmet scoffed. "Oh, stuff that d..." he began mocking, however he silenced himself when everyone shot him the don't-you-dare glare. "I'm sorry about all that Bella, but I just know that you're alot safer with us than you are with Jacob and his family, or should I say pack, especially after the fight we had earlier. I just really don't want him taking you away from me." apologized Edward, frowning down at the floor. "Hey hey, it's no big deal Edward! I think it would be better for me to stay with you guys anyway after what's happened, I feel safer here!" said Bella in a bright tone. The room lit up with cheerful grins and nods in agreement.

"I don't know about all you, but I could do with some fresh air! Maybe a hunt will do the trick!" suggested Alice. "Yeah, I'm definately coming, as long as we don't see any do- I mean, WEREWOLVES on the way!" agreed Emmet, dashing out the room. Alice shook her head and followed him. Edward gently took Bella's hand and signalled to the door. "Do you want to come as well?" he questioned her. Bella grinned. "Are you kidding? I'll be a thousand miles behind you human cheetahs!" she joked. Edward laughed. "Don't worry about that, I'll carry you! I'm just hoping you've not been getting carried away with any cakes recently!" he chuckled. Bella sighed heavily and tutted before clambering onto Edward's back. "Hold on tight!" warned Edward. "Like I'll let go when we're running at two hundred miles per WOAH!" yelped Bella as she was cut off short when Edward sped off out the front door. Esme panicked as she heard the oven beeping. Sweating, she yanked open the door, waved all the pitch-black fumes away and pulled out a large black lump. She had burnt Bella's cake.

Alice and Emmet charged alongside eacother, one eager to overtake the other in this exauhsting race. Edward was tagging along behind them with a panting Bella on his back who kept begging him to slow his speed down, although it turned out to be a failure as Edward just ran faster. The expression on Bella's face said that she was going to slap Edward any minute if he didn't slow down as the trees and flowers were becoming multicoloured blurs sliding past them.

Meanwhile, from the bushes ahead, two fuming amber eyes narrowed as it watched a laughing joyfully Edward carry a starting to laugh Bella deeper into the woods...


	6. Chapter 6: Loved And Lost!

**Seen my poll yet on which story I should publish next? Then please check it out and vote for one of the contending stories on there, I have no idea which story to write next, the full details of each story are on my profile! Thank you!**

"Come on Edward! I know you're getting old but you don't have to make it so obvious!" joked Emmet. "In case you haven't noticed I've got a complaining human girl on my back who's been getting carried away on the snacks!" laughed Edward, Bella growled lowly at him. "Hey! Leave Bella alone! She's skinnier than you are!" insulted Alice. Emmet burst out laughing while Edward raised his eyebrows at her. "You're going to pay for that one, Alice! As soon as Bella gets off me, I'll hunt you down like a wild animal!"threatened Edward. Alice smirked at him. "I'd like to see you try!" she hissed.

Eventually, the three Vampires and Bella reached a clearing in the middle of the woods where Edward sat Bella on top of a log and started chasing Alice further into the woods. Emmet crossed his arms and shook his head. "Typical." he said. "Do they ALWAYS fight like this?" asked Bella. Emmet glanced down at her and grinned mischievously. "Well Edward likes to get up Alice's arse until her mouth's caught fire, and when Alice's mouth catches fire you know you're in for some real fricking beating, that girl takes NO prisoners!" explained Emmet. "Sounds like Alice to me!" agreed Bella. Emmet chuckled and held his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go watch this fight! I promise I'll take it easy on the running!" he promised. Bella smiled. "Okay, why not?" she giggled.

Edward was red hot on Alice's heals as they zoomed through the forest, bouncing off every tree they encountered. A few miles behind them was Emmet with a terrified Bella on his back, who was clinging on to him for dear life. As their speed increased and Emmet and Bella were literally behind Alice and Edward now, they heard a furious growl come from one of the bushes ahead and a giant, hazel-furred Werewolf sprang out in front of them, its amber eyes blazing. The three Vampires skidded to a halt and gritted their teeth in annoyance.

"Well well well, look who's returned for even fun! I take it you brought the rest of your pack along to play like the wimp you are!" mocked Emmet, helping Bella to get off his back. That was it, he had really pulled Jacob's last nerve. Without hesitation, Jacob pounced at Emmet who just rocketed up into the air and clung onto a tree branch where he hung, swinging back and forth like a monkey. Desperate not to lose him, Jacob wandered up to the tree he was hanging from and attempted to climb up it, however his claws refused to even dig a few centimetres into the bark! Cackling, Emmet started swinging round the branches of the other trees just to tease Jacob, and Jacob tried to climb up each one but he soon gave up.

Glaring at Alice and Edward through narrow eyes, Jacob crouched down in preparation to pounce like a cat at them, but was prevented from moving any more by Bella who bravely stepped in front of him. "No, Jacob! Stop! You can't hurt them, just PLEASE go away and leave us alone! I beg you!" pleaded Bella, a frightened expression on her face. Looking hurt at this, Jacob sadly slinked away till he had melted away into the distance. Bella sighed heavily, tears in her eyes. Why did it have to come to this? She wanted to be friends with Jacob more than anything, but she wanted to be in a relationship with Edward more than anything as well. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, her heart was torn in two.

Emmet jumped down from the branch he was dangling from and blew his hands sarcastically. "I was expecting to have MUCH more fun than that!" he snickered, however he looked away guiltily as Edward and Alice narrowed their eyes at him since tears were starting to form in the corners of Bella's eyes. Immediately, Edward stood at her side and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bella? What's the matter?" he asked in a comforting voice. Bella did not reply and started to walk away from the three Vampires with her chin resting on her chest.

"Bella? Please! Tell us what's wrong!" begged Alice, grabbing onto her arm to stop her from leaving. Bella continued to stare at the floor, tears streaming down her pale peach cheeks. "I-I-I need to go home now and ask my Dad something important, thanks for the trip out here, I appreciate it." she replied, unsurely. Edward and Alice exchanged concerned glances as Bella strode away from them until she was out of sight. Unknowest to her she was being watched by a grinning evilly someone who was not Jacob or any other Werewolf, but instead they were a member of the Vultori...


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Plan!

Caius entered the court of the Vultori, where Aro, Marcus and Jane were sat at a long table waiting patiently for him. "I bring good news, our wolf friend who hangs around Miss Swan, seems to have been scared away by the Cullens for the meantime!" explained Caius, kneeling on the floor. Aro smirked slyly. "Why didn't the Cullens finish the dog off? I would have preffered to have heard that instead of they let it get away!" yelled Jane, angrily getting to her feet. Aro put his hand out to her. "Now now Jane, we must remain calm and concentrate on dealing with this situation ourselves!" he comfroted. Jane sat down, but continued to glare at Caius.

"Do you know where Bella Swan is now?" asked Marcus, schemingly. Caius grinned dangerously. "Fortunately for us, I do. I was thinking maybe we could force her to end her friendship with the wolves?" suggested Caius. "Yes, that sounds good. But, we are forgetting that she's still a human, so I think we should end her relationship with our good friend Edward Cullen as well." What do you think, my dear Jane?" questioned Aro, coldly. Jane smiled icily. "I think that's a wonderful idea sir!" she agreed. Aro glanced over at Marcus who nodded in agreement, and then he glanced at Caius and said, "Very well. Allow me to do this little job, you three can find where the wolves are hiding and destroy them once and for all!"

The four vampires left the room, covered in black cloaks which trailed along the floor behind their heels and loose hoods which drowned their heads in them. As the sun started to sink into the lifeless grey hills in the distance, the sky dying to a fresh pink shade, Aro rocketed into the shadows towards Bella's house, while Caius, Marcus and Jane sped off across the plains in search of the Werewolves.

Meanwhile, at Bella's house, Bella was locked away from the world in her bedroom weeping as quietly as she could to herself, so her Dad wouldn't hear her. She didn't know what to do, she was lost and her heart was splitting open. How could this happen? Edward and Jacob should have made up to make life easier for her! But they would never do that, never! Once again she would be forced to choose either her love with Edward, or friendship with Jacob. It would be a choice that she would either take ages to make, or not make at all and just flee for a new life somewhere. Bella didn't want to leave Fawkes, but she feared that the longer she remained there, the worse the situation would become until it was grave.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom window, and almost passed out when she recognized the dark figure clinging to her windowframe, smiling unconvingly politely at her. It was Aro, the leader of the Vultori...


	8. Chapter 8: Your Choice!

Bella was in a state of complete shock, how did Aro know where she lives, and more importantly, what was he doing here? If there was one thing that Bella knew for certain, it's that he certainly wasn't here to have a cup of tea, judging by the unpleasant grins he was shooting at her.

Should she let him in? Bella knew she had no choice, if she ran away, he would only follow her and catch her up before she even reached the door with his incredible speed, and if she let him in…god knows what would happen. However, she decided to go for the safer option and let him in, so she walked over to the window and yanked it open, stepping back as the cloaked figure dropped like a stone into her room, surprisingly not making a booming thud as he hit the floor.

"Hello, Bella. I'm very sorry to disturb you on this fine evening, but I came to discuss a serious matter of urgent buisness with you about mister Edward Cullen and that…werewolf thing you seem to have a close friendship with, I'm just thankful it's not so close that you're starting to smell like him!" joked Aro, darkly. Bella tried hard not to laugh at this, but she couldn't prevent herself from smirking.

"This is a nice, little house you've got, very…modern and…human! Anyway, let's get this over with, shall we? Well, Edward and that…Jacob have certainly been fighting a lot, haven't they? Tell me, how do you feel about it? Intimidated, because a powerful vampire and a massive dog…I-I mean wolf, are ripping eachother apart and causing one another so much pain, you can't bear to watch it? May I remind you, that from what I heard, Jacob actually started the fight! According to my calculations, Edward fell in love with you first, then he followed, yet he thinks he should love you instead of Edward, even though Edward loved you first! No logic for wolves, is there? That's why they're dangerous, Bella! They have no logic, no thought or compassion for hardly anyone at all except themselves, and you think you should be around them? You do realize that Jacob is probabily using you to make his brothers jealous of him, since he has a fiance and they don't, with the way he shows off around you, pretending he's…tough and smart!" explained Aro, growing louder as he reached the end.

Bella thought about this. Come to think of it, Jacob did make sure that he and her were always around the others when they were together, plus Edward had actually shown feelings for her first. What should she do? Leaving Jacob would be a depressing decision, and she knew she would come to regret it. Meanwhile, Aro (wishing she wasn't a blocker, as he couldn't hear what she was thinking) decided to put his persuasive skills to the test.

"Well, to be honest with you, neither Jacob or Edward is good for you. Jacob just uses you to show off to his brothers, and is only trying to steal you off Edward to show him that he's a better person, since the two are enemies afterall. As for Edward, having a relationship with him will be difficult. You must take into consideration the fact that he is a very strong vampire, who could easily crush you if he's ever ontop of you and you're in danger by being with him. He spends time around vampires, not humans, and most vampires will want to kill you to have your blood, as you should know. Why don't you just have a human life living as yourself in peace with your family and friends, who were there for you way before those two were, and then you won't ever be seeing me or any other member of the Vultori again! But, if you choose otherwise, then we will be paying you an awful lot of rather disturbing visits that could have some pretty nasty consequences for your family members!" stated Aro.

Bella couldn't respond, this had been one crazy night. She never expected a moment like this to ever arrive, but it had, and as much as she despised it, it had helped her to make a vital descision to change her life once again…

"It was a pleasure speaking to you, Bella! You really are a bright person, you know, I wish you well and I hope you have a good night sleep after our little meeting. Goodnight!" concluded Aro, and with that, he soared out the window and vanished amongst the shadows.

Feeling wide awake and bursting with guilt and confidence at the same time, Bella creeped down the stairs and quietly slipped her fur-trimmed coat and leather black boots on. Tip-toeing through the front door and sprinting across the murky lawn as the crescent moon fought to project its gleaming light through the raven clouds, Bella hissed to herself, "I have to do this now."


End file.
